shamm_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleepover
Sleepover is the 9th episode of Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. It was released on February 6, 2015. Plot The episode opens up with SpongeBob, Patrick and Seth slouching on the couch with tired looking eyes. Caleb is surprisingly the most wide awake, he is seen sitting on SpongeBob's armchair with the remote control flipping through channels. SpongeBob, Patrick and Seth all announce they are bored. Caleb nonchalantly says that he's hungry and walks into the kitchen only to come back with coral chips. While the four friends and the snail, Gary were watching the television program which had been on a commercial break for a while, a promo for a Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy called the Mermaid Man Marathon. The announcer said that will start the next day at exactly 12:00am and last the whole day long. SpongeBob becomes overly excited and screams that they should stay up that night to watch the marathon. Patrick adds that they could also not only stay up to watch it this night, but they could stay up the rest of the day and not get any sleep. SpongeBob says that he is, for the first time, glad that he doesn't have to go to work. SpongeBob and Patrick fist bump touching each other's Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy rings exactly while enthusiastically saying "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy unite!" Seth disrupts the excited conversations between the two by asking what kind of a name is Mermaid Man or Barnacle Boy and also asks who they were. SpongeBob is surprised that Seth hasn't even heard of them before. Patrick replies by making himself elderly by being humped over a walker, he says "Kids these days!" SpongeBob began explaining who they are. He starts by saying that one day two humans named Ernie and Tim were making popcorn. 30 minutes later, SpongeBob finishes. Seth replies by saying that he had never even heard a word that SpongeBob had said. SpongeBob looks at the clock which says 11:55pm. He shakes Patrick, who had fallen asleep out of boredom, to wake up. Seth, Caleb, SpongeBob and Patrick rush to make popcorn, get sleeping bags and beverages. Caleb runs and grabs Krabby Patties causing everyone to look at him curiously. While getting the sleeping bags, Seth tripped and fell all the way down the stairs getting hurt pretty bad. No one acts like they noticed. The four get in their sleeping bags and start watching the marathon along with Gary. Seth comes in the room with lots of bandages. Gary meows and SpongeBob tosses a piece of popcorn into his mouth. 24 hours later the four with gaping bloodshot eyes, Gary falls on to his side lifelessly. Transcript *shows SpongeBob, Patrick, and Seth slouching on the SpongeBob's couch *SpongeBob: I'm bored. *Patrick: Me too. *Seth: Me three. *Caleb: SpongeBob's kitchen with a bag of Coral Chips I'm hungry! *Patrick, and Seth sigh *Seth: I wish we had something to do. *three sit on the couch while Caleb sits on SpongeBob's armchair and grabs the remote while eating the Coral Chips *cuts to the front of SpongeBob's TV revealing a promo of Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy *Mermaid Man: of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy This is going to be great, Barnacle Boy! *Male Announcer: The moment we've all been hoping for. *of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy watching TV *Male Announcer: a blue screen with 'Mermaid Man Marathon - at midnight' with Mermaid *Man and Barnacle Boy's faces on the sides The Mermaid Man Marathon is airing all day to celebrate Mermaid Man's birthday starting at midnight a blue screen with the logo for Bikini Bottom Kids on it only on Bikini Bottom Kids. *shows SpongeBob and Patrick looking at each other with their eyes wide open and mouths gaping while they gasp out of excitement *SpongeBob: WE SHOULD STAY UP TONIGHT TO WATCH THE MARATHON! *Patrick: Then we can watch until midnight the day after tomorrow! *SpongeBob: For once, I am glad I am off from work tomorrow! *SpongeBob and Patrick: MERMAID MAN AND BARNACLE BOY fists which have toy Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy rings UNITE! *shows Seth with a confused look on his face *Seth: What kind of a name is Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy? Who are they, anyway? *SpongeBob: You don't know who Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy? *Seth: Nope. *Patrick: over a walker Kids these days! *SpongeBob: Well, one day two humans, like you, named Ernie and Tim were making popcorn and...... *French Narrator: 30 Minutes Later.... *SpongeBob: ...and that's how Ernie and Tim became Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and created a league of superheros. *and Caleb are shown snoring and Seth is frowning *Seth: Wow, I somehow never heard a word you said. *looks at the clock *shows the clock at pointing at 11:55 *SpongeBob: yelling AHHHH! IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT!!!! *Patrick to wake him up *SpongeBob: We have to make the popcorn and get the beverages and the sleeping bags and everything else! *cuts to the kitchen *SpongeBob: I've got the pocorn! *Patrick: I've got the beverages! *Seth: I've got the sleeping bags! *sound of clanking and yelling from Seth falling down the stairs is in the background *Caleb: I've got the Krabby Patties! *and Patrick stare at Caleb, Seth is seen falling to the end of the stairs and then on the floor *Caleb: What? I like Krabby Patties! *shows the 4 in SpongeBob's living room with blankets over them, Gary is beside SpongeBob *Seth: Man, falling down the stairs sure does hurt! *SpongeBob: We've only got 1 more minute until the marathon begins! *commercial about the Krusty Krab is heard *Gary: Meow *SpongeBob: Here you go, Gary! some popcorn at Gary *eats the popcorn *Male Announcer: Now, the moment you've all been hoping for! The Mermaid Man Marathon starts now! *SpongeBob, Patrick, Caleb, and Seth: YAY! *French Narrator: 24 hours later... *screen shows the 4 with eyes wide open and blood vessels shown in them like they've not slept in a long time *tips over lifelessly Trivia *BagelBoxd was originally going to right this episode but was unable to. *Originally there was going to be a commercial for the Krusty Krab airing in the commercial break before the Mermaid Man Marathon promo, but it was deleted from the episode because it was an unnecessary scene. Category:Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Season 1 Category:Shamm2001's Works Category:2015 Category:February 2015 Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom!